Como la oscuridad o el miedo
by amor por escribir
Summary: Historia O.C. Korra tiene una hermana quien últimamente, segun ella, esta actuando extraño. Una antigua historia cuenta la leyenda de el primer avatar y su hermano quien murió luego de su traición junto con el avatar. Un nuevo elemento capaz de destruir el mundo será descubierto nuevamente. ¿Qué misterios encontraran en lo que empezó como un simple campamento de descanso?
1. Prologo

Las hermanas

Korra tenía una hermana quien no había tenido el valor de ir con ella a Ciudad Republica en el momento que la necesitaba. Desde que Shiotme se enteró de que su hermana ya no era el avatar, por causa de no tener poderes, se preocupó mucho por lo que pudiera pasar luego, si bien Korra era una persona con mucha astucia, si se trataban de cosas serias podía perder hasta la cordura. Hubo una noche cuando sus padres no la dejaron tener de mascota a Naga de pequeña, corrió todo lo que pudo en el lomo de ella y luego pudieron encontrarla gracias a los perros osos polares que se encontraban en la zona. Después de eso, sus padres no pudieron decirle que no a la pequeña.

La llamaban Shi a la pelinegra de ojos grises casi blancos. Lo que era muy común en ella era que siempre tenía un lazo que iba desde su brazo hasta el suelo, también, en la misma mano del lazo tenía un guante negro el cual terminaba atado al dedo mayor. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sentada en la nieve observando caer los pequeños copos sobre su mano cubriendo, así, toda la corteza.

-¡Vamos Shi! ¿por qué no vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros a la feria?-Preguntó Asami quien notaba que nadie se dava cuenta de su existencia más que ella.

-Emmm oye, Shi, ¿Podrías ayudarme a secarme?-dijo Bolin empapado por el juego al que Korra lo mojo con agua control.

-Lo siento pero,-agregó mirando hacia el suelo-no soy maestra.

-Ho-respondió un poco triste y al mismo tiempo preocupado de no haberla lastimado- lo-lo-lo siento, perdón no debí suponer pero es que como eres…-no pudo terminar la oración sin que aquella pelinegra lo callara.

-Lo sé, lo se… por el simple hecho de ser la hermana del avatar tendría que ser la mejor maestra del mundo.

Fue cuando salió huyendo dejando a ambos con las miradas en los ojos.

De repente los dos tortolos aparecieron.

-Te dije que montar unos de esos pingüinos era divertido.

-Si, lo sé pero no lo fue cuando nos mojaste-puso una cara de rabieta y luego empezó a reir por las caras raras que ella le hacía.

-Emm, Korra…

-¿Qué pasa Bolin? ¿Dónde está Shi?

-Pues… se enojó por que le pregunte si me ayudaba a quitarme el agua, por cierto, Korra, ¡Sigo mojado!

-Ups, lo siento-dijo mientras le quitaba el agua de encima.

-Bueno y cuando le preguntaste eso ¿qué paso?-preguntó Mako.

-Se marchó muy enojada.-Se metió Asami.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Por favor Korra tranquilízate-dijo un Bolin muy miedoso por lo que sería capaz de hacer ella por hacer esa tonta pregunta. El se veía como una hormiga rezando a la madre reina porque no lo pisen.

-Lo siento si me moleste un poco por un momento-hablo diez minutos después.

-¡¿Qué te molestaste un poco?! ¡Quemaste un árbol!

En ese momento, Shi abrió los ojos sentada en el tronco de un árbol al otro lado de la tribu. Estaba un poco agitada y una blanca lágrima salió de su ojo.

-El sol, esta muriendo -dijo observando como el sol se escondería en un par de minutos –debo ocultarme.

Corrió y corrió, pero no pudo llegar hasta aquel lugar donde pasaba la noche. Era muy tarde, la luna llena ya había salido y con ella toda la oscuridad que pudiera existir en una persona. Calló en la fría y desconsoladora nieve _**retorciéndose **_de dolor.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba de tanto sufrimiento, pero este terminó cuando de los ojos casi blancos que ella tenía fueran negros como la noche. Su fuerte lazo se volvió tan duro como una espada lista para matar, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera modificado.

Solo caminó, no hizo nada más que caminar con odio quitando su guante. Cuando se lo quitó y tiro a la nieve se mostró un tatuaje, aquel parecía más el dibujo a un circulo y dentro de aquel un ojo. Hace muchos años aquel ojo era representado por un hombre lleno de maldad y odio quien hizo el pacto de una sombra y así, atacar a la aldea. El hombre, fue el hermano del primer avatar quien tubo que matarlo con sus poderes. Aquel avatar prohibió que se practicara el arte de la sombra y así fue, nunca se practicó y aquel arte luego se extinguió. Cada vez que un avatar entraba en su estado, el primer maestro de los elementos no aportaba ya que podría descontrolarse, y así, matar a ocho decenas de personas y perder el contacto que tenían ambos mundos. Se dice que después de su muerte, un tatuaje de un circulo y en él un ojo apareció en su mano.

Mientras tanto, en el festival anual en conmemoración al avatar que mato a su hermano muriendo en la pelea.

-Oye Korra, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías dos hermanos gemelos?- preguntó Bolin con curiosidad luego de conversar un poco con ellos.

-A mi tampoco me dijiste nada-dijo Mako sonriente-que malota, ¿Y ati Asami, te dijo algo la ''Malota?

-¿Qué? A si si lo que digan-respondió interesada en unos tacos y vestidos que estaban a la moda sin mencionar a las joyas que se fabricaban.

Las campanas sonaron dando la orden de entrar a la sala de reuniones donde se festejaría con el avatar, amigos y Shiotme un gran banquete.

Asami compro, en un intento desesperado, todo lo que vio a su alcance desde recuerdos hasta comida de lobo-murciélago ceca.

-¡Señoras, señores y niños, estamos aquí para recordar el día en el que el avatar Follyt venció con mucho valor al monstruo de su hermano!-en ese momento todos los aplaudieron y los más jóvenes como los niños y adolecentes silbaron-Por favor, dirijan los aplausos al avatar y sus amigos.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, el equipo avatar se dirigió hacia su iglú o casucha según lo que les hubiera tocado. Está claro que tuvieron que cargar las bolsas que la chica Sato había comprado.

-¿Cuántas bolsas te toco levar Mako?

-No lo se, perdí la cuenta en setenta y ocho ¿y tu?

-No lo se, estoy cansada, tengo frio y me encantaría saber dónde está Shi-La maestra se acomodó en el hombro del chico y el compartió un poco de su bufanda con ella ya que tenía frio hasta que noto como se durmió y fue por eso que la cargo y llevo a su cama, tapándola, dándole un beso de buenas noches, apago la vela y luego cerro ligeramente la puerta. Tenía que descansar si luego tenía que lidiar con los monstruitos de Tenzin.

O

Hola a todos perdón es que estuve pensando en esto (sin mencionar la molesta prueba y las terribles pruebas) no olviden dejar

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y mi pagina oficial en Facebook es . Besotes!


	2. Sueños

Sueños.

Korra, reposada en su cama con el sol de la mañana reflejando sobre su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco alterada, desesperada. Sus piernas se movían por todas partes junto con ella, corriendo las frazadas con las que Mako la había tapado.

-No…déjame…¡para por favor!-Susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

De repente, se sentó en la cama. Luego de unos instantes, el llanto comenzó. Si vamos al por y el qué, podría decirse que la morena estaba llorando por ese problemático sueño.

Las hojas caían, era un sol de crepúsculo. Una joven con el pelo hasta el suelo y con los ojos tapados por su flequillo quien tenía un el dedo índice en sus labios dando una señal de que tenía que hacer silencio. De repente la imagen cambió y mostro a su hermana que se dividía en dos. La luna, la oscuridad, el miedo… Fue eso lo que más la exalto y por eso despertó.

-Nunca tuve esa pesadilla, nunca.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOo

Shiotme caminaba por el bosque que su hermana había quemado sin una razón coherente para ella observando todo caminando con su ahora pelo blanco que combinaban con sus ojos. De repente, se detuvo en exactamente en el medio y se puso en cuclillas. Sacó un poco de la nieve que tapaba la corteza y se pudo mostrar un poco de tierra. Ella apoyo su mano sobre aquella tierra y fue cuando creo una especie de luz o brillo que se notaba. Luego sonrió y siguió caminando. Shi se marchó, sin embargo, a lo lejos se podía ver como una rosa del color de la nieve se distinguía naciente del lugar tocado por ella.

Minutos más tarde, llego a una montaña la cual miraba desde allí una hermosa vista de las mañanas en el polo sur. Shi se miró por un momento el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que un mechón del lado derecho, que es también parte de su largo flequillo, y con la mano lo tocó. Esta vez no era como las anteriores. Anteriormente ya le había pasado esto por lo que ya era costumbre pero no, esta vez no era así. Cuando lo tocó este se transformó, de repente, en todo el cabello de la chica. Su blanco y preciado cabello se volvió del color oscuro casi negro, casi, todavía existía un pequeño e insignificante pelo del color nieve.

Por un principio cerro sus ojos y, al parecer, estaba sufriendo. Una lagrima se deslizó por sus cachetes. Su laso, color gris, se hizo duro, y esta vez, no parecía que quisiera matar a alguien. Ella, estaba tratando de contener sus impulsos que solo el destino le había preparado y luego de un rato pudo controlarse. Abrió los ojos levemente para poder llegar a la aldea cuando algo inesperado sucedió. La maño con la cual controlaba su largo e ''inofensivo'' laso, tenía ese ojo marcado con un rojo que era muy espeluznante a simple viste. No le importo, se acomodó su guante y emprendió la caminata hacia la fría y madrugadora aldea.

Un fuerte golpe la invadió y callo sobre sus rodillas retorciéndose. A un lado, una especie de monstruo la acompañaba y cuando por fin pudo sostenerse concretamente, este la golpeó dejándola inconsciente sobre una congelada capa de hielo. En definitiva, si no respondía pronto en un par de horas solo quedaría un frio cadáver.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las personas en el pueblo gritaban como dementes cosas como ´´¡El espíritu negro!''. No lo lograban. El equipo avatar no lo derrotaba. Desgarrados y lastimados, ni un solo rasguño le hicieron a ese tal espíritu.

Shi despertó por los gritos de las madres hacia sus hijos de terror. Corrió lo más que pudo y llego. Estaba quieta, como si algo le hubiera hecho mirar a los amarillentos ojos de su contrincante.

-¡Shiotme vete ahora!-gritó desesperadamente Korra.

Ella, al poder reaccionar, miro hacia todas partes a su alrededor cuando pudo notar que una piedra quien luego la lanzó.

El espíritu al sentir esa fuerte roca, lanzó al avatar tan lejos como sus amigos. Ambos chicos fueron con una desmallada korra mientras observaban como se las arreglaría. Trataron de ayudarla pero ellos por alguna extraña razón no podían moverse. Ni siquiera aunque quisieran.

Aquella chica de ojos blancos como los copos que en aquel momento caían, preparó su lazo. Lista para atacar, la pelea comenzó.

El la trato de esquivar pero no pudo ya que esta atrapó su ''brazo'' o por lo menos eso parecía de pudo tener agarre para no caer. El espíritu tiro de aquel lazo gris y ella fue arrastrada como el. Fue cuando, con una patada, pudo soltar su lazo sabiendo como terminaría esa pelea aunque no le preocupaba ya que lo hacía por amor. Se acercó a la bestia y enrollo su lazo en su cuello pero cuando estaba a punto de tirar para degollarlo, el atacó y clavó un pedazo de su mano que inmediatamente se convirtió en algo puntiagudo como una lanza.

-¡No!-grito la morena al despertar sin poder moverse y ver esa situación de espanto.

De sus ojos empezaron a caer gotas cristalinas y puras de tanto dolor. Como último movimiento, tiró del lazo y así pudo degollar a esa criatura infernal. Calló al piso como plomo y lo único que divisó antes de perder la vista fue a Korra, Mako y Bolin corriendo hacia ella. No soportó.

La maestra agua sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a hacer todo lo posible, en un intento desesperado, por no perderla.

-Mako, aprieta aquí hasta que te diga-lo hizo.

-Bolin, busca a Asami y al grupo para decirles que ya están a salvo.

Por su lado, juntó un poco de nieve y con unos movimientos de maestra fuego lo convirtió en agua para comenzar a curarla.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOo

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba cubierta por un par de pieles muy abrigadas. De inmediato se quitó los vendajes y se acomodó su sangriento vestido ajustado con mucho movimiento. De repente, Korra apareció por esa puerta con un plato de carne ceca.

-No creo que sea buena idea que camines.

-No tengo elección-trato de pararse pero esta no la dejó.

-Sí, si la tienes.

-Si la tuviera creme que no…

-¿Qué no qué?

-No estás lista para saber eso-miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y entonces cuando?

-Primero debo ir a un lugar específico.

-Te acompañaremos, todos nosotros-dijo refiriéndose al equipo avatar.

-Pues entonces saldremos por la mañana.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOo

Les gusto o ke? Tarde 5 días en hacer este capítulo ;_;

Dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Besos!

Pd: Voy a hacer un esfuerzo por ustedes (ya sabes así luego sigo escribiendo) para aprobar un examen que decide el resto de mi vida u.u

BYE! :'D


End file.
